


雪山

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M, Multi, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 警告：路人抹布海参，实际上是CH向海尔森与康纳在追踪丘奇的路上试图翻越雪山，但是发生了一些意外。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 28





	雪山

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的，一直没有发，想修改但是不知道从哪里改，不尽如人意但还是拿来混更了。康喵祝大家春节快乐，2020大吉大利，最近在家吃喝玩乐别出门了【瘫成大橘】

康纳睁开眼睛时，第一反应是好冷，然后意识到自己手脚被缚，躺在一处破屋里。凛冽的寒风灌进来，冻的他嘴唇发青。他的腿痛的不行，低头去看时才发现血浸渍了裤子。当他转过头时发现海尔森躺在屋子的另一端，虽然没有被捆绑，却昏迷不醒。康纳试图挪动自己时才发现一点力气都没有，头昏昏沉沉的。  
他们是在翻越雪山时出意外的。  
追踪丘奇的路上，这对刚刚结识的父子往往是沉默不语的。在几次争执不休的谈论后，他们意识到对方来自另一个世界，有着另一套思想与另一种目标。在这种情况下，谁都无法说服对方，而另找话题又徒劳无功，最终他们决定本着求同存异的原则，尽量的闭嘴。他们是父子，却连朋友都算不上，甚至是敌手。谁也说不清这次合作能延续多久，不过可以肯定的是，这是一次试探，与互相靠近的勇敢尝试。  
可惜，不是很成功罢了。  
康纳看着海尔森的背影，在茫茫雪地里盯着他的红色发带，与深色的披风。他老了，头发都灰白了，却比年轻人更争强好胜。这样在寒风里坚持走在前面就是个证明。康纳也有争强好胜的时候，但是他从来都不在小事上偏执于此。因此他看着海尔森的背影。心里也没有什么波澜，只觉得有些好笑罢了。  
父亲像一个谜。康纳很乐于从一些小小的迹象中寻找谜底。  
意外是在这个时候发生的。他们听见有人在山里开枪，一切都跟着震了震，树枝，雪地，尤其是山头的积雪。  
“康纳？”海尔森后退了一步，“你听见了吗？”  
康纳知道他指的不是枪响，而是雪崩的声音。  
“快跑，”海尔森说，“抓住我的手。”  
之后的事情康纳记不清了，他只记得奔腾而下的雪，海尔森抓紧自己的手，轰隆隆的声音震着他的耳膜，直到他们一起摔在一块石头上昏过去。醒来时，已经在这间屋子里了。  
“父亲？”他一边努力地挪动身体，想要靠近海尔森，一边试图挣脱开绳子，但是他的袖剑已经不知所踪，甚至于外衣也不在身上。没有任何武器，自己寒冷而又虚弱，海尔森脸色苍白，头发散落。眉头微微皱着，对康纳的呼唤几乎没有反应，康纳的心提到嗓子眼。他还活着吗？他的父亲，这个在几天前才刚刚与他相识的男人。  
他叫了不知道多少声，海尔森才稍稍有些反应。康纳终于挪到了他的身边，努力的推挤他，想让他苏醒。但就在这个时候，门开了。康纳抬头望去看到的是几个英军，他们的背后是皑皑的白雪与朦胧渐黑的天色。  
这些混蛋。

他们像野兽一样怪叫着嘲笑他们，逼问他们是什么人，康纳知道这不是真的审讯，这只不过是一种刁难，他太清楚这些英军的作风，知道他们就像强盗一样。打家劫舍，绑架勒索，都是他们的拿手好戏。他们嘴上说着，认为他们父子二人是可疑人物，实际上只是想敲诈勒索罢了。又或者更糟糕，因为已经有人把手放在他身上乱摸了。康纳扭动着挣扎，但是他抵抗不了药性，而且太冷，太虚弱，太久没有进食，没有热量，更不要提腿上的伤口，流血正在带走他的生命力。海尔森已经完全苏醒了。一个混蛋捏着他的下巴，打量他的脸，而他正在努力地转动脖子躲避这个人。毫无疑问，他们谁都没有力气逃离这间屋子。  
“嘿，先别管那个人，他太老了，”某个英军说，他看起来像是个头儿，“看看这个原住民，孩子，你看起来真甜，我可以尝尝你吗？”  
康纳在试图躲开他的手。“你可以试试，”他威胁说，“只要你的舌头没有断。”那人大声笑了起来。  
“真可爱。”那人说，然后开始对着他解裤子。操，操，康纳努力地后退，但是他背后就是墙面。混蛋，无耻之徒，恶心的家伙，康纳之前想的太简单了，他本以为他们想要勒索海尔森，毕竟海尔森看起来是个很有派头的老爷，但显然比起金钱，他们更急于宣泄别的欲望。康纳首当其冲，因为他年轻，英俊，且是个原住民，这可是他们平时吃不到的“森林野果”。这些无耻的英军不止一次的在森林里强暴落单的原住民妇女，康纳熟知他们的恶行，却难以想象这种事要落在自己头上。但是他们已经凑过来，在人影的缝隙里康纳看见海尔森在看他。  
想想办法，康纳，想想办法。  
他们扯烂了康纳身上唯一的上衣。小狼崽甚至没有推阻的力气，残破的布片挂在深色的皮肤上，褐色的乳头暴露的空气里。有人恶意地弹了一下，问他是不是奶过孩子，不然颜色怎么会这么深。康纳闭紧嘴，不让自己发出任何声音。没人能救他了，对面那位圣殿骑士团大团长是没法指望的，在这个偏僻的地方也不可能有别人经过，他自己也无能为力，绳子在他的手腕上擦出了血痕。那个头儿粗暴地掐着他的脸强迫他转头，然后一根热气腾腾的阴茎拍在他脸上，康纳本能地闭上眼睛。至少他不想看着自己受辱……  
“你最好别被他一口咬掉，”对面一个熟悉的声音在冷嘲热讽，“那个笨蛋能让你爽到？他这辈子都没见过第二根鸡巴。”  
“闭上你的嘴，”那个头儿转过身指着海尔森，“他妈的就坐那里看着，等会儿就轮到你，老东西。”  
“我建议你暂时放弃他，”海尔森平静地说，“毕竟姜还是老的辣，那个雏儿除了让你更兴奋一点毫无可取之处。”  
渐渐昏暗的天色让他的脸有一半都沉浸在阴影里，反而显得他更年轻了一些，帽子早就不知道丢哪儿了，灰白色的头发垂了下来，红色发带勉勉强强挂在上面，衬得他的脸色越加苍白。灰蓝色的眼睛带着某种诡秘的笑意。就算是在这种情况下依靠在肮脏的墙面上，他的气派也比这屋里所有人优雅的多。他的腿没有被捆绑，故而那双修长的腿可以冲着士兵们缓缓分开。他看起来像个他们平时高攀不起的，但是又放荡不羁的高级交际花。  
“不像我，”他叹息地说，“我比他会多了。”  
士兵们沉默了一会儿，直到那个头儿噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“这孩子是你什么人？”  
海尔森的眼珠微微晃动了一下。  
“他是我的儿子。”他轻轻说。康纳近乎震惊地看着他，心脏怦怦直跳。海尔森在救他，在维护自己儿子的尊严与纯洁，用奉献自己的方式。  
“好啊，”士兵们离开了康纳向他围拢过去，“让我们看看你有什么本事？”  
“离他远点！”康纳吼道，“你们这些禽兽！”他本想用他贫瘠的英语脏话存储骂点更过分的话，却被一团布片塞进嘴里，只能支吾着瞪视那些人。他们真的放弃了他向海尔森围了过去，康纳甚至看见海尔森的衬衫都被扯掉了扣子，在寒冷的空气里露出里面的皮肤。他听见士兵们调笑着，说他的父亲老是老了，但还有几分姿色。康纳被气得郁结在心，险些吐血。  
海尔森的衬衫挂在身上，发带已经落在了肩膀上，粉色的乳尖刚暴露出来就被人掐住揉捏，疼的他倒吸了口冷气。那个头儿显然等不及了，直接把阴茎怼在他脸上。方才还气焰嚣张的海尔森这会儿突然安静了许多，抿着嘴唇迟迟没有动作。  
“快点，你不是活儿好吗？或者我们去把你儿子操穿？”  
康纳的视角看不见海尔森的脸，但他能看见海尔森已经埋头在那人的裆部，那人的手按在他灰白色的头发上。康纳能想象到那是什么样的触感，他知道海尔森的头发总是柔顺的，凉丝丝的，散发着某种柑橘的香气，但是现在却有一只肮脏的手按在上面，就像是洁白的床单上被人扔了一块泥巴一样扎眼。  
“哦操，”那人呻吟起来，“妈的，老家伙的嘴真不错，你们都该试试。”  
“我们能玩玩别的地方吗，长官？”有人问。  
“你瞎啦？没看见我忙着呢？”  
那几个人找不到机会，互相嘀咕了一下，有一个人转身要往康纳这边来，却被一只骨节分明手啪的一下拽住衣角，然后摸索着伸向他的裤裆。海尔森吐出了嘴里的东西。  
“让我来。”海尔森声音沙哑地说，康纳几乎从里面听出了一丝哀求。操，他什么都做不了。康纳气的眼泪都要迸出来了。他只能瘫在这里，看着海尔森被他们欺辱。  
海尔森被不满的士兵捏开了嘴，重新把恶心巴拉的阴茎塞进去，一直塞到喉咙深处，能看见他的脖颈被撑开。他皱着眉忍耐着不甚美妙的气味，挪动自己的舌头，那人立刻爽的叫了出来，然后把他的头发在自己手掌上缠了一圈，就像是握紧缰绳一样拽着他的头发逼迫他移动头部给自己口交。整个屋子都能听到海尔森喉咙里的水声。  
他的双手已经被拉着抚摸其他人的阴茎，占不到便宜的人只能解开裤子在他旁边抚慰自己，用他那脸与脖颈布满红潮，眼泪汪汪的模样作为佐料。其中一人还故意转过身，看着康纳被捆绑着，衣衫破碎的可怜模样撸管，一时间屋里响着节奏不同的啪啪水声。  
康纳绝望地看着这一切，他看见那个头儿尽情地享受着他父亲的嘴，甚至把腿搭在海尔森的肩膀上，差不多是骑在海尔森身上。海尔森的喉咙里发出了干呕的声音，他的喉咙处鼓出一块，康纳知道那是什么。眼泪顺着海尔森的脸庞流了下来。  
那人肆无忌惮地射进了海尔森喉咙里。他不知道这人是哪位高贵的绅士老爷，但是落到了他手里也不过是个娼妓，要乖乖地为他们张开腿。海尔森剧烈地咳嗽着，有点点白浊从他的喉咙里飞溅出来。  
“这老东西还真挺不错，挺会舔，不知道屁股怎么样，”那人轻佻地在他肩膀上踹了一脚，让他倒在地上，“行了，兄弟们放开了玩吧。”  
此言一出，士兵们几乎是同时淫笑着扑了上去，扯衣服的扯衣服的，乱摸的乱摸，海尔森的裤子很快就被团成一团扔到一边，他的双腿被大大的扯开，康纳看见第一个吃螃蟹的人跪坐在他腿间急不可耐地解着裤子，然后往前一顶——  
“啊——！”海尔森撕心裂肺地惨叫了起来。  
“操，你那么着急干嘛，”旁边的人说，“别把他弄死了。”  
“我这不是给你们开开路吗，”那个士兵调笑道，“真紧啊，我都动不了了。”  
海尔森没声儿了。他们见他像是晕过去了，七嘴八舌地催那人先拔出来，血丝顺着阴茎抽出来的动作一起淌了出来。过了一会儿，海尔森才微微睁开眼睛，灰蓝色的眼珠穿过他们凝视着康纳。他们不让他晕过去，他得醒着受苦。  
父亲……  
那个头儿站在一边抽烟，冷眼看着士兵们缺乏耐心地把手指插进柔软滚热的穴里搅动，试图让穴肉松软一些。海尔森垂着头，任他们肆意妄为，然后那个人终于认为没问题了，再一次进入了他。  
海尔森苦楚地蹙着眉呻吟，他的身体被当着这些人的面刨开，被他们用肮脏下流的鸡巴捅进去，好像他是个免费婊子一样。其他人也不闲着，他的嘴再次被捏开，又一根阴茎捅了进去。他被痛觉乱了心智，一时间只是张着嘴含着那根。于是士兵拔出来，一个耳光打的他眼冒金星。  
“你他妈不是活儿好吗，舔啊，不然你儿子就得替你吃我的鸡巴。”  
海尔森张开了嘴。  
他的身体被亵玩着，柔韧又结实的双腿被架在对方臂弯里。士兵操他操得太狠了，好像要在他里面再开一个洞似的。海尔森没有快感，只有疼痛，与无尽的耻辱。嘴里的鸡巴插的太深，进了喉咙就不出来，害的他一阵阵干呕，鼻子都埋在对方的毛发里。但这是轮奸，不是做爱，没人会关心他的感受。  
康纳在看着他，这个天真的孩子……尚不明白人类可以卑劣到什么地步。  
他还不想让康纳破碎。

但事已至此，康纳又怎么可能完好如初呢？

第二个人射在了他嘴里。他干呕，然后被捂上嘴逼着咽下去。下面被弄的生疼，可他的身体依然只能敞开着任人宰割。他们把他的腿抬得更高，几乎把他叠了起来，但腿根泛着的酸痛与后穴受的苦相比微不足道。他只是个任人操弄的洞，用来装精液的罐子。  
士兵射在了他里面，射的很深，一边射还一边抽插，挤压得他的臀肉像面团一样变形。他哆嗦着，不知道是因为冷还是因为疼。他们抓着他的头发把他拉起来，在他本能反抗时扇他耳光，逼迫他狗一样趴在地上，把老二像锥子一样攮进他里面。分不到羹的人怪笑着，对着他自渎，他看着那些奇形怪状颜色各异的鸡巴，透过鸡巴们的缝隙看向了康纳。  
他的小狼崽歪在角落里凝视着他，眼神里有着说不清道不明的情绪。他还是没有保护好小狼崽，他甚至还没来得及驯服它。小狼崽在他手下还没呆几天，睡觉时还会警惕地瞅他，尚不会挪进他怀里，用温热的身体暖和他，但至少，会尽力不对他呲牙。来日方长，他一直这么告诉自己，谁知横生如此变故。  
我没事。海尔森对他做口型。闭上眼。  
康纳不会听话的，康纳不是那种会听话的孩子。如果他养在我身边，也许会大大不一样。  
他会长成什么样子呢？  
他的嘴被捏开了，有人捅进来直捅到喉咙口。眼皮颤抖了一下，终于合上了，把那双灰蓝色的眼珠隔绝于这人间地狱。  
身后的人把他的双臂往后扯，像骑马一样骑他，旁边有人射在他头发上，腥臭的精液浸透了那柔顺的发丝，直到他的头皮都感到冰凉。他不知道自己能不能洗掉那些味道，他甚至不知道自己还有没有机会去洗。  
康纳只能看着这一切，几乎能感觉到柑橘香气在消失，取而代之的是精液的味道，他恶心的想吐，但是嘴里的布团让他吐都吐不出来。  
他们不是人类……他们根本就是禽兽。不，禽兽也比他们强，它们尚有灵气，他们却只是一群急于找个洞的鸡巴。  
“我们能把他灌满吗？”有人问，“我们有这么多人，把他灌到嘴里吐出精液来没问题吧？”  
其他人哄堂大笑。  
“你他妈把鸡巴磨烂都弄不到那种地步。”  
“要不这个任务交给你，你今天就在这里一直干他，什么时候他吐出精液了什么时候停下？”  
“我告诉你怎么办，你在里面尿一泡，保证灌满。”  
嘴里的阴茎使劲插了插，径直射在食道里。海尔森连吞咽的动作都没来得及做就已经顺着滑了下去。这根刚拔出来，就有两根怼在他脸上。  
“喂，我先来的。”  
“咋的，这也要打一架吗，让他都给舔着点不就完了？”  
“快点，”那个头儿上来用靴子在他侧腰踢了一脚，“你不是活儿好吗，不然让你杂种儿子给你分担分担。”  
“我们哥几个能不能满足你啊，用不用让你儿子一起来？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈让他试试他儿子操起来是不是跟他老婆一样爽。”  
冷静点，海尔森，冷静点……不管你现在做什么，他们都能随时用刀把你捅个对穿，然后把康纳操到残废。  
他撑在地面上的胳膊都在颤抖，寒冷与疼痛带走了他的力气。然后他抬头，伸出舌头，在两根阴茎间来回舔。  
“他长得还不错，再年轻点就好了。”  
“老了也很有韵味啊。看起来很有钱的样子，不会是卖屁股卖来的吧。喂，你一次多少钱？”  
“问你呢！”他们开始扇他耳光，“干你一次多少钱？”  
海尔森嘴唇哆嗦着，没有说出话来。康纳开始挣扎，大概是恢复了些力气，海尔森希望他不要把自己腿上的伤口越搞越糟。  
他的后穴真的被操成了一个合不拢的洞，洞口粘着干涸的血迹与精斑。他记不清第几个人射在里面了，总之大概又换了一个人，操弄着已经无力包裹的软肉与咕叽咕叽的精液，抱怨着他被搞的太松了，而且恶心巴拉的。那两个人射在他脸上后，这个人就把他的腿提起来，几乎让他倒立起来，穴口朝天。他的脖子弯曲着顶在地上，头昏昏沉沉。那人开始往他身上一下下坐，阴茎从上往下近乎直立的捅进他无力反抗的穴里。他甚至能感到里面的精液正在倒流。  
没有快感，只有疼痛，屈辱，恶心。有人掐他的阴茎让他疼的大声叫喊，然后他们就像发现新大陆一样，轮流伸手去掐，就为了听他动听的惨叫。海尔森知道自己叫的像狗，像婊子，可他顾不上了。  
他的靴子被人脱下来丢到一边，脚趾暴露在寒冬的空气里，冻的发青。康纳的衣服碎了，一定也很冷吧。  
海尔森尽量不去看康纳，似乎不去看，他的尊严就尚没有碎成渣。  
康纳会怎么看待这个刚刚出现在他生命中的父亲呢？就像他们所说，主动分开腿勾引别人的婊子，被人操到大声尖叫的母狗吗？  
不，吉奥的儿子不会那样看待他的。

康纳的手腕被勒出了血，但依然在努力挣脱束缚。他在屋角一块突出的木头上磨着绳子，感觉自己的力气在一点点回归。那个头儿信步踱到他身边，然后抬起他的下巴。康纳尽量让自己保持安静。  
“可爱的小东西，”那人捏着他的乳尖，“羡慕吗，你爸爸被操得那么爽。你猜怎么着，我会把你带回家锁起来，把你操得脑子里除了阴茎没有别的东西，然后把你卖进种植园。你会很受欢迎的，白天给他们干活，晚上陪他们睡觉。”  
康纳凝视着他的眼睛，以一种狼一样凶狠的眼神。头儿笑了起来，因为知道康纳无能为力。但是他不知道绳子已经残破，不知道狼盯上了自己靴子里的匕首与自己的喉咙。  
“别碰他！”海尔森含含糊糊地喊着。他一定是极力挣扎了，然后就被那些人殴打着，拳打脚踢，打到在冰冷的地板上蜷缩起来保护着自己的胸腹，然后被提溜起来扔在屋角的一张长桌上。他的双腿无力的晃着，头也悬空着。他们扼住他的脖子，把阴茎插进他嘴里，不顾他窒息般的哽咽声用力抽插着，他的后穴也换了一根。其他人在旁边嘻嘻哈哈地撸着，以射在他身上为荣。阴茎从嘴里拔出来时连着长长的银线，淫靡至极。这个姿势海尔森咽不下任何东西，只能被精液呛住，呛到从鼻孔里流出来，但是不会有人怜惜他，只会再次插进去。他只觉得自己要死了。  
他身上溅着各种肮脏的白色的精液，肆意流淌。他们赞美他的奶子，腰腹，大腿，然后用足以让他疼出眼泪的手法掐揉搓捏。够了，够了……不要了……

康纳摆了下头，示意那人把破布从他嘴里拿出来，然后他咽了下口水，毕竟嘴里真的是太干了。  
“我也想要，”他耿直地说，“你不操我吗？”  
那人扬起眉毛。  
“别耍花样……”  
“快点，”康纳甚至不耐烦起来了，“不就是捅屁股吗，我也想玩，你到底来不来？”  
“操！臭婊子！”士兵伸手去撕他的裤子，“我他妈能干的你死去活来。”  
“那来吧。”原住民男孩说，然后突然伸出本该被捆出的手，握住了士兵靴子里的匕首。  
“让我看看你怎么把我干的死去活来。”饿狼低狺着，牙尖闪过锋利的光。

海尔森的意识正在远离，轮奸，欺辱，疼痛，寒冷，开始与他无关了。他开始失神，甚至从那些人的手里感到一丝温暖。他忘了自己在哪里，也忘了他们在做什么，他不知道冷也不知道疼了，暖和的像是在妈妈怀里。他看见自己还是个孩子，看见面容模糊的父亲站在自己身边。我看不见啊，爸爸，他这么说，于是父亲把他抱起来，举得高高的，好让他看得见舞台。可他努力地睁大双眼，只能看见一片模糊。  
父亲？  
“父亲！”  
温暖的液体溅在了他的脸上。突然间周围变得好嘈杂，好吵。梦境太美好，他不想睁开眼，只知道有人在叫骂，有人在惨叫，有人在求饶，有人倒在了他身上，好重。  
他终于不耐烦地睁开了眼睛。  
倒在他身上的人，鸡巴还插在他里面，却睁着眼睛惶恐的僵直了，硬着死掉了。血从喉咙的切口上喷出来，喷在他脖颈上。屋里突然变得异常安静。海尔森扭过头，看见康纳摇摇晃晃，脸色发青地站着，手里拿着一把匕首，他身上到处都是伤，站在一屋子的横尸里，眼神狠毒得像是蝎子的毒刺。  
“父亲，”他的声音都浸着毒液，“他们都死了。”  
康纳有史以来第一次，因为杀戮，感到快乐，他甚至恨自己杀的太快，没有好好折磨他们。小狼崽的大腿上还在流血，好不容易止住血的伤口裂开了。  
康纳扑过去，把那个士兵扒拉开，阴茎脱离穴口时海尔森痛哼了一声，他差不多被操烂了。康纳把他抱紧，让他靠在自己胸前，把嘴唇贴在那浸着精液的头发上。康纳闻到了，绝对闻到了，在腥臭之下的柑橘味……  
“没事了，父亲，”他像哄孩子一样，“安全了，谁都不敢伤害你了。”  
海尔森推开了他，试图合拢自己的双腿，却怎么也做不到，康纳小心翼翼地推着他的大腿帮助他。操，海尔森绝望起来，我已经被人操成这个样子，还得被我的儿子看见。  
虽然他也看完了全程就是了。  
“父亲，”康纳哄孩子一样的声调让他越发烦躁，“把披风裹上，太冷了。”  
“不，”海尔森暴怒起来，“滚！离我远点！”  
“什么？”  
“我他妈是不是让你闭眼了！”他在小狼怀里拳打脚踢，该死的，这孩子为什么这么强壮，“你看什么？你想看到什么？你就是想看到我被他们捅成烂肉吗？”  
“不，我……”  
海尔森靠在他怀里，眼睛半闭半睁。康纳的手心粗糙又温暖，在浩劫过后有力地抚摸着他的身体。小狼崽终于学会了与人亲热，尽管是以一种令人绝望的方式。海尔森心里凭空生出些感激之情，他知道自己有多难闻，但是康纳还是紧紧拥抱着他。  
“是不是很冷，”康纳低语着，“坚持一下，我带你回家。”  
家？哪个家？谁的家？海尔森没有力气问出口。  
他们有家吗？  
但康纳一定知道答案，因为他已经给海尔森勉强套上衣服，用披风裹着他，转身走出了破屋。外面和屋里一样冷，但是有康纳的体温，他不会冻死的。  
“困……”他迷迷糊糊地说。  
康纳拥紧了他。  
“有我在，爸爸，”小狼崽低语着，“我会保护你的。”  
他抱着他迈步走了出去，奇怪的是几乎没有风，只有雪花飘了下来落在脸上。康纳回头看了一眼充满血腥味的破屋，转身走向了雪山。  
他在父亲额头上落下了一个吻。


End file.
